


好久不见

by kyoliku



Category: Steve Marriott - Fandom, The Small Faces (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Genderswap, Girl！Ronnie, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, girl!steve - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoliku/pseuds/kyoliku
Summary: Steve来找Ronnie了
Relationships: Ronnie Lane/Steve Marriott, Steve Marriott/Peter Frampton





	好久不见

两个人互相抱着跌跌撞撞地走进房间，kenney和Mac只当她俩好久不见要好好说些话，所以没有跟着她们。  
一进门，是Ronnie"嘭"地一声急促地关上了门。  
一时无言，Steve不知道该说什么好。Ronnie盯着她，带着怒气盯着她。Steve有点羞愧，不敢面对Ronnie的逼视。她陪笑着，想要缓和一下气氛。Ronnie不理会她讨好的笑容，甚至更加怒气冲冲地看着她。  
"Ronnie~~"Steve一边撒娇一边搂着Ronnie的肩，长发贴着Ronnie的脸颊。Steve摸上了Ronnie的奶子，她想尽快把Ronnie的注意力吸引过去，她猜她能成功，因为Ronnie毫无疑问也是渴望已久。  
Ronnie冷冰冰地把她的手拍开，把快要挂在自己身上的Steve推开。  
"Frampton's little bitch，大明星Steve怎么想起来找我来了？"她只要一想到Steve对Frampton也是这么笑的她就气得要命。  
Steve会和Frampton手拉着手，他们一起演奏时会默契地相视一笑，一切就像她和Steve在一起时的那样。Steve还会蹲下来给Frampton口，会求Frampton射在里面让她怀孕……  
Ronnie越想越气，还好Steve没有和Frampton一起结婚生娃，不然她要气死了。  
被推到一边去的Steve委屈巴巴的，Ronnie以前不这样的，她真的有点慌了。Ronnie一向喜欢开玩笑，她自嘲的时候总能逗得大家哈哈大笑，可Ronnie开始阴阳怪气嘲讽她的时候，Steve可就难受了。  
Ronnie提着她的后衣领子把她拖到床上去。她让Steve趴在她的膝盖上，Steve乖乖的听话照做。  
"啪！啪！啪！"Ronnie掀起Steve的短裙，连续几个巴掌重重地落在她的屁股上，Steve叫喊起来，Ronnie命令她不准喊。Steve乖乖地咬住嘴唇。Ronnie的巴掌在继续，她把Steve的内裤也褪下，Steve的屁股被打成粉色了。  
这真的是挺疼的，Steve咬着嘴唇，鼻音哼哼着，她的眼泪都下来了。Steve终于是忍不住了，她抽泣着向Ronnie道歉，说自己也很后悔离开（但是穿越回去她还是会跟Frampton走）。  
"Ronnie~~"Steve还是撒着娇，  
"一直很想你，"话是这么说，但她心里其实也还是想着Peter。  
Ronnie的心有点软了，Steve起身吻她，Ronnie回吻了。这次的亲吻两个人好像想把对方吞噬掉，她们缠绵着，她们真的太久没有吻了。  
Steve摸上了Ronnie的奶子，Ronnie也开始摸她的。她们互相脱掉了彼此的衣服。Ronnie发现Steve的奶子，似乎……有点下垂。传言该不会是真的吧，小道消息是Steve和Peter在美国生了个孩子。Steve给婴儿喂过奶？Ronnie狐疑地看着她。但也许只是Steve磕了太多的药，这让她的身体沧桑了不少，从她的脸色就能看出来。

Steve不知道Ronnie在想什么，她抚摸着Ronnie光洁柔软的皮肤，像绸缎一样，和Frampton截然不同，Ronnie是女孩子。  
不知道有多少男人摸过Ronnie的身体，她离开后一直听说Ronnie滥交的那些传闻，好吧Steve总是忍不住的去打听Ronnie的事儿，即使Peter一直陪着她。  
Steve在一些地方，甚至亲耳听到过那些男人在背后怎么说Ronnie的，他们轻佻地讨论Ronnie的奶子，Ronnie的屁股Ronnie的pussy，Steve气的要命。她气别人把她的宝贝Ronnie当成一个婊子一个荡妇，她不明白Ronnie为什么要和这么多完全不尊重她的男人乱搞。  
Ronnie摸着Steve的奶子，吻着她的耳垂，锁骨。Steve摸着Ronnie丝绸一样的后背，滑倒了屁股那里，她开始试着朝Ronnie的私处探寻。Ronnie已经湿了，Steve的中指在Ronnie的阴道口小心翼翼地触碰着，跃跃欲试地想要插进去。Ronnie翻了个小白眼，Steve还是那么心急。  
她的大拇指揉捏着Steve的阴蒂，左手揉捏着Steve的臀瓣，Steve小声地呻吟着。她像狗狗一样眨巴着眼睛看着Ronnie，想确定Ronnie已经消气了。  
她们双双躺在床上，分开双腿，阴部紧紧贴在一起摩擦着，Steve湿得一塌糊涂，汗水打湿了她的头发，她和Ronnie都到了，两个人的胸膛上下起伏喘着气，Steve的手指还是插在Ronnie的阴道里不想拔出来，Ronnie也没有阻拦她。

Ronnie回头望着她，  
"你还想着Frampton吗？"  
……


End file.
